Half a Heart
by The.Demigod.Writer
Summary: Percy felt like his heart was in a critical condition and was about to explode any minute now. "Hi." "So how's life? I heard you wear my sweater in your sleep." Oh dear gods above have mercy on him for this. (Edited)


_Half a Heart_

**I do not own the characters except this story. And I have edited this.**

* * *

_Though I tried to get you out of my head_

_The truth is I got lost without you_

_And since then I've been waking up to_

_Only half a blue sky_

_Kind of there but not quite_

_Walking around with just one shoe_

_I'm half a heart without you_

* * *

"I can't do it." Percy Jackson announced for what seemed the umpteenth time, earning a well deserving groans of annoyance from everyone else in the black Volvo car.

"Dude." Jason Grace, his cousin, addressed him in a serious voice. Turning around from his sitting position to face him directly. His electric blue eyes were gazing right through Percy's sea-green eyes, telling him that what they were doing was serious business. Percy, in return, groaned and hid his face in his hands, rubbing his face with his fingers. He really couldn't understand them, his friends. Even though the information he received just 15 minutes ago were very relieving and not to mention gave him that spark of hope again, that did not mean he was all ready for this.

"I just can't. Just because she and I regret that night completely that may not mean she wants me back."

Percy dodged a blue hairbrush that came straight at him from the front passenger seat of the car. Percy glared at the back of the passenger seat that was occupied by none other than Nico DiAngelo, the group's Italian friend.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Emergency Whack the Stupid One. Thank gods for Rachel's blue hairbrush." Nico replied in a tone as if what he did was completely okay and normal (it really was normal). Rachel Elizabeth Dare was the group's friend, the oracle as they would like to call her and sometimes the provider of the group whenever they needed to do something incredibly awesome yet ridiculously stupid at the same time, it was for good reasons trust me. Beside him, laughing, was Nico's boyfriend Will Solace. Percy rolled his sea green eyes at them. A blue hairbrush you might asked? Well long story short, Rachel threw this blue hairbrush at the group's enemy in school, Luke Castellan but that was some other time to tell.

He really couldn't believe them. It was not that important to do this. Okay maybe it was but still, just because she missed him so much that she made blue pancakes (Percy's favourite type of food) for breakfast every morning (according to Piper Mclean, Jason's girlfriend). Or she was sleeping every night in his sweater (Hazel Levesque's, Nico's half sister information). Or how basically he wasn't doing any much better than her after that night. Or the fact she moved back here 6 months ago.

Nevermind then.

Percy sighed and nodded, gods please be with him on this, "Okay fine, I'm going out there." He finally said, giving everything left of his whole being in defeat.

Leo Valdez, another friend of theirs who was sitting beside him, gave him a slow clap for encouragement while Frank Zhang, Hazel's boyfriend, sitting at the back, patted him on the shoulder. Percy took a deep breath and opened the door of the car, letting it all out as he stepped out of the vehicle. He walked around the car, making his way towards the glass door of Starbucks. He stopped for a moment as he eyes trailed to the familiar blonde curly hair which reminded him of a princess.

His heart was beating was, his hands became sweaty and he was pretty sure his whole body must be covered in disgusting sweat now. She was there. Just a few steps and a door away. Sitting on a comfy leisure chair with her nose stuck in a book and a cup of coffee which was sitting in front of her on the table.

Could she be accompanied by someone?

No, how could she? Jason and the guys send him here, what was the point then if she was accompanied?

He clenched his hands into fists, his blood was rapidly flowing around his body, making this adrenaline rush. He took his steps slowly to the door, he counted to 10, waiting for anything to interrupt him from reaching the door. From reaching her.

It did.

"Um, excuse me sir. But your shoelace is untied." A nice yet gruff voice informed him. Percy looked down on his shoes and blushed a bit of embarrassment. Well, what an anti-climatic interruption. An un-tied shoelace and a nice old man informing him.

"Uh, thanks." Percy replied lamely before kneeling down on one knee to tie the stupid lace of his shoe. He practically could hear the groans of annoyance from his group of friends from the car.

"Don't mention it." The man replied. Percy looked up, stopping on the midst of tying his shoelace. He realized that the man was wearing a blue janitor's uniform and he was holding a broom. Percy's sea-green eyes then trailed to his name-tag: Bob.

"Thanks again, Bob."

The man just smiled before walking around as Percy returned his attention to his shoe. Once he finished tying, Percy looked up again at her. This time, she was looking back at him. A few seconds later it almost became a staring contest. Sea-green met stormy grey.

Gods how he missed those intensely beautiful eyes. Just staring at them, getting lost through their orbs. Percy smiled at her, at first it was friendly and he was _still_ kneeling down. Annabeth smiled back, but her smile said more than just friendliness. It was almost like how glad, relieved she was to finally see him again. Outside Starbucks, kneeling down on one knee, smiling.

Percy took this opportunity to stand up and finally closed the distance between him and the glass door. He put his strength on his right arm and pushed the door open. Annabeth was watching him with those grey eyes of hers as he made his way towards her.

And now, he was standing there in front of her.

"Hi." He greeted.

"Hi."

The noises inside the shop then filled their atmosphere but funny, they felt like they were in silence. It was just the two of them in the blank space, with so many unanswered questions, so many thoughts of scenarios forming in their heads.

Percy felt his heart was in a critical condition as it felt like it was about to explode any second by now.

"I hope you didn't come all the way from San Francisco just for a cup of coffee." Percy said, half teasing but only because he wanted to hear her voice again. How words sounded with her voice.

Annabeth chuckled, "Actually, I moved back here in New York, 6 months ago. I thought Jason or Nico would have told you then."

Percy gulped a bit before chuckling as well, "They did actually. I didn't believe them at first though."

Annabeth smiled and shook her head.

"May I join you?"

She smiled and gestured the chair acrossed her. Percy grinned and went to sit on the chair. Annabeth sipped her cup of coffee before returning her attention to him.

"I'm actually back in Reyna's company."

"You're kidding me." Percy replied with doubt, making her laugh. Gods that laugh, how he would do anything back then just to hear that joy in her voice. Annabeth shook her head in reply, making Percy grinned, "That's great."

Annabeth blushed a bit, looking down on the table. Her eyes then trailed to her cup of coffee.

"Do you want anything?" She asked. Percy shook his head.

"I'm good, thanks."

Their atmosphere was once again filled by the people surrounding them in the cafe. Percy, although it was only about 20 seconds, could not take it. He just could not bear from not talking to her again, after all those months. This was their second chance. It irritated him to death when he suddenly blurted out a pathetic comment with ridiculous words.

"So, I heard you've been sleeping in my sweater." Oh gods please have mercy on him. Annabeth's eyes widened and the color pink was showing on her tanned cheeks. Nailed it. Instead of talking back, she laughed a bit, covering half of her face.

"You've been hanging out with Piper for awhile huh?" She asked and he nodded in reply, with a chuckle.

"I've been hanging out with Jason as well for awhile. And I asked him questions, about you."

Percy didn't know how to react, whether he should prepared to be embarrass from whatever information she retrieved to tell him or to smile like an idiot and challenged her. The second part seemed more fun to do.

"Really? And what did he say?"

Annabeth smiled a shy smile, looking down a bit as if she was hesitating whether she should say or not. In the end, she did anyway.

"That you're not seeing anyone right now."

Percy wanted to laugh but instead, he smiled a crooked smile.

"He happens to be right. How about you? Are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

Annabeth shook her head, smiling for the obvious reason. Percy smiled as well, "That's good."

They mute once more. This time for some reason, they couldn't hear their surroundings. They were lost. Together just the two of them, putting all the effort with this delicate second chance of theirs to fix their relationships. To put the halves of a heart their holding back together.

"Do you want to have lunch with me tomorrow? By that river in the park?"

"Little Tiber?" Annabeth named the river he mentioned, and he nodded in agreement.

Annabeth smile, "Okay." She agreed.

"Okay."

...


End file.
